Sueños para el futuro
by Animmi
Summary: En medio de un escenario nada lindo, Armin comienza a recordar todas sus metas y razones para seguir adelante. -Arumika


El rubio cabalgo contra el viento tan rápido como pudo, en sus oídos solo podía escuchar el trotar del caballo, las espadas sonar, la lluvia caer contra el suelo y el barullo que hacían sus compañeros al pelear, el lugar a su alrededor no parecía un agradable escenario para nada, sangre derramada y restos de sus compañeros esparcidos por doquier encajando perfectamente con el cielo nublado y el torrente de agua que caía de él, "algo normal en la legión de reconocimiento" pensó para sus adentros.

Armin Arlert no se consideraba el mejor de todos, él era débil, lo sabía muy bien, a pesar de que muchos le decían tener una gran inteligencia y astucia el mismo sabía que físicamente no era el más fuerte de sus compañero, sin embargo otro de sus dones era la determinación y esa fuerte determinación era lo que le daba la fuerza para seguir en momentos así, eso y las razones que le esperaban en casa o más bien en los cuarteles de la legión.

Mikasa Ackerman, la mujer que valía por 100 soldados, su amiga de la infancia y su amada, era su razón más grande para volver sano y salvo al que consideraba su hogar.

Su amada pelinegra que seguramente en estos momentos les rezaba a todos los dioses del mundo para que él y su hermano volvieran a los cuarteles sin un solo rasguño, por eso a pesar del mal panorama mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que esperaba ansiosa ser correspondida por la dueña de ojos grisáceos.

Muchos pensarían que es mala idea amar a alguien cuando se corre el riesgo de morir en cualquier segundo, pero el solía pensar que si aquellos protagonistas del viejo libro que leyó cuando era tan solo un niño podían amarse a pesar de que sus familias eran enemigas, entonces él podía amar a Mikasa en momentos así, la situación de él y los protagonistas no se parecía para nada, eran demasiado diferentes, pero a lo que él quería referirse es que se podía amar en cualquier momento y lugar.

Otra de sus razones para volver era la pequeña criatura que vivía plácidamente en el vientre de la morena, razón por la cual llevaba 5 meses sin ir a misiones, cosa que le molestaba de sobremanera a la chica de la bufanda, pero aceptaba solo para no provocar ni el más mínimo daño en el pequeños ser que albergaba en su cuerpo.

Parecía algo increíble, tener 17 años y ya estar a punto de formar una familia, pero él pensaba que si era lo bastante adulto para portar armas en sus manos, también podría ser suficientemente maduro para tener un bebé.

Incluso en un momento así como en el que se encontraba, con un escenario devastador dejo que su mente divagara, recordando los planes que tenía, pensaba emocionado llegar a los cuarteles, buscar a su amada Ackerman en su habitación, ponerse de rodillas frente a ella, con una sonrisa, tomar su mano y con toda la alegría y el amor del mundo pedirle que se case con él, pedírselo frente a su mirada llena de emoción y ternura y frente a su amado hijo no nato.

Con esa imagen en su cabeza, a pesar del olor a sangre en el ambiente y la lluvia nublando su vista, le hizo sonreír, sonreír como muchas veces lo hacia aquellas noches que tenía la cabeza contra la almohada, con su amada recostada y dormida entre sus brazos y pecho, esas sonrisas que se le escapaban cuando se imaginaba un tranquilo y cálido futuro junto a ella, junto a su hijo, junto a sus amigos. Cuando solía imaginar a su amada con un lindo vestido blanco, lleno de encajes y lindas flores, un vestido enmarcando su hermosa figura, sus encántanos naturales y belleza pura.

También en esas noches de sueños solía imaginársela cargando una pequeña criatura entre sus brazos, podía pasarse noches en vela imaginando el rostro de su preciado hijo, pero nunca se decidía por cómo le gustaría que fuera, ¿ojos azules y cabello negro o cabello rubio y ojos grisáceos?, ¿un niño o una niña?, por más que lo pensara nunca lograba decidirse en como quería que fuera, pero en el fondo lo que más deseaba es que naciera un bebé sano, con mejillas rojizas y piel tibia, y con el tiempo aunque decidiera ser soldado o un aldeano común, quería que fuera fuerte como su madre e inteligente como el mismo, con lo mejor de ambos, pero sobre todo que fuera feliz, feliz de vivir su vida, feliz de vivir en ese mundo.

También se imaginaba así mismo como un adulto ya maduro, rodeado de sus amigos, de su mejor amigo, su esposa y de los demás hijos que deseaba tener con ella. Solía imaginárselos platicando plácidamente en un mundo sin peligros, sin titanes, sin maldad alguna, donde contaran sus aventuras viajando por el mundo libre, bebiendo algo tibio en una noche de invierno frente a la chimenea.

Ese tipo de pensamientos e imágenes eran los que le daban al rubio la valentía y fuerza de seguir luchando, luchar para conocer aquel mundo maravilloso que sus padres no pudieron admirar.

Por eso a pesar del mal panorama, el hacia todo para seguir adelante, sabía que su sola determinación no cambiara al mundo de la noche a la mañana, ni marcaria la gran diferencia, pero aun así él quería dar todo de el para aportar su pequeño grano de arena a la gran causa de la humanidad, para lograr todas sus metas y sueños, sueños que quería ver realizados en un futuro cercano junto a todos los que el mas amaba.

.

Cuando el comandante por fin dio termino a la expedición y ordeno la retirada, el sol comenzó a brillar después de aquel torrente, como si enmarcase la esperanza del mundo pero nadie imagino que una horda inesperada de titanes atacaría la línea final de la formación, arrasando con todos sus integrantes, convirtiéndolos en nada más que cuerpos desmembrados, sangre, huesos rotos y órganos triturados, entre todos ellos estaba Arlert, cuyo cuerpo quedo tan roto como sus sueños hechos añicos.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola!, bueno, estaré un poco ausente (más de lo normal) porque la próxima semana ya entro a clases, así que decidí tomar un poco de droga de lágrimas y sentarme a escribir este lindo drabble :3, espero les guste chicos, y aunque sé que debería subir continuación de mi historia "¿Qué es el amor?" no lo eh subido porque si pongo lo que tengo quedara muy seco el capítulo, prefiero esperar y darles algo interesante, así que aunque estaré mas ocupada, prometo sentarme en mi tiempo libre a escribir su continuación :v.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima chicos :v, espero y les guste esto.**


End file.
